Social network systems typically enable users to create social network groups. For example, such social network groups may include groups of friends or groups of contacts. To create a group, a user of a social network system typically finds other users by performing a search, and then invites them to connect socially as friends or as contacts. A recipient of an invitation can respond by accepting the invitation, which creates a social connection. Once the social connection is made, the users can belong to each others groups and can engage via various social activities. For example, users can visit each other's profile pages, follow each other's posts, send messages to each other, etc.